


You're Like Me

by NoirAngel011



Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Amity Blight, Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Canon Autistic Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Special Intrests, Stimming, hinting at neurodivergent!Luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Amity stumbles into Entrapta’s lab one day and the two girls realize they aren’t all that different.
Relationships: Entrapta (She-Ra) & Amity Blight
Series: Just Another Terrifying Fantasy World To Conquer (With You) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 114





	You're Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my Amity is autistic and you can pry this headcanon from my cold dead hands.

Amity was walking through the halls of Bright Moon’s castle, simply exploring. She had been bored all day, and Luz was off on some mission Adora had invited her to. She supposed that she could hang out with her siblings or Willow and Gus, but she instead was wandering the palace.

She could hear clanking coming from behind a door down the hall. There was also a voice talking. Amity carefully crept towards the door. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should really go inside. Eventually, she said ‘screw it’ and entered.

Inside, the geeky princess that she had been told was Entrapta was tinkering away at some machine. Amity was pretty sure that she was the one working on getting a portal open so that they could go home.

“Oh, hi! Little witch girl” she exclaimed, looking up from her work. She flipped her welding mask up onto her head and waved at Amity. Her hair was holding her tool and Amity gasped.

“Wow, your hair is really cool,” she blurted out.

Entrapta looked at her for a moment before smiling. “Thanks! Your ears are pointy. They say you have magic. Can you show me?”

Amity blushed for a moment before carefully drawing a spell circle in the air. She created a light orb, one of her go-to spells when someone asked her to show them magic. Abominations were easy but typically left a mess. So, light.

Entrapta’s eyes lit up as she watched the orb float in front of them and then fizzle out slowly.

“Woah… Can I run tests on you?! How do you do that?” Entrapta jumped up from the bench, knife in hand.

“No! I’m a person, you can’t just dissect me! My magic comes from a bile sac attached to my heart. I’d really prefer if you didn’t run tests on me.” Amity jumped back away from the princess. Entrapta looked at her a moment before setting the knife down.

“That’s probably a good idea. Glimmer says that dissecting people for science is rude.” Entrapta turned, going back to her machine.

Amity stepped closer to look at her work.

“What are you building?” She asked. Entrapta’s eyes lit up.

“Well, it’s a communication device of sorts. I’m trying to use it to track different realms using the first one’s technology embedded in Darla to find the frequency for your world. Once I can get that, I can figure out how to open a portal the connects our world to yours, and then I gotta figure out how to make it so it can be turned on and off without losing a connection so we don’t have any more accidents!” Entrapta rambled as she explained her device, holding it up for Amity to see, Amity watching in wonder.

“That’s-that’s so cool! Machinery is so complex, it feels impossible for anybody to ever be able to figure it all out.” Entrapta carefully passed her the device and Amity turned it over in her hands.

“Oh, I’ve always loved science, especially mechanics. There’s so much different tech buried all over the planet, it would be impossible to find and learn about all of it in a lifetime. Doesn’t mean I’m not going to try though!” Entrapta had this huge smile on her face and Amity couldn’t help but laugh and match her smile.

“Sometimes I wish that I could read every book in the world. The best feeling ever is curling up in my room when my parents aren’t home with a book. I love to read. Mostly I read  _ The Good Witch Azura _ , but I like almost anything.” Entrapta smiled at her before going back to her work. Amity stood there in silence, wondering if she should say something again.

“You know, a lot of people back home make fun of me for liking to read. Mostly for  _ only  _ liking to read. I used to love school, but then I burnt out. But everyone expected me to keep being the best, so now I’m just struggling along. I’ve gotten to the point that I have to hide my actual interests to keep up with appearances.” Amity slid down to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. Entrapta was quiet for almost a full minute, and Amity considered leaving.

“I get it. I love tech, and I’m not good at making friends, so everyone thinks that I’m weird. Even the other princesses do, I know it. They’re all for being inclusive until someone is really different from them, and then they don’t know what to do. It hurts, a lot.” Entrapta carefully set down her machine. 

She looked down at Amity, the younger girl matching her gaze.

“Nobody’s ever understood that,” she whispered. Entrapta smiled.

“You mentioned  _ The Good Witch Azura.  _ Wanna build an Azura robot?” Entrapta grinned. Amity nodded eagerly, standing up.

Entrapta sprang up from her seat, using her hair to walk over to a box. “I have all these spare parts and broken machinery. I’m sure we could find something!”

Entrapta began rambling again as she went through the box, pulling out part after part and holding it up to show Amity. Amity smiled, getting slightly teary-eyed. She had never met someone that understood her like this, maybe with the exception of Luz. She stood up and ran forward, helping Entrapta go through the box.

She didn’t know how long they build. It was all a flurry of designing, and building, and painting, and programming. When they were done though, they had a 3 feet tall Azura robot that could walk around.

“Woah,” Amity gasped. She was sitting on the floor on her knees. Her hands were flapping against her thighs as she was so excited. Entrapta looked extremely accomplished as she bounced on her heels.

The door opened and Luz and Adora poked their heads in. They definitely looked worse for wear, with scratches on their faces and hair a mess.

“Hey have you seen- is that an Azura robot??!!” Luz exclaimed, pushing her way into the room.

“Yeah! Entrapta and I built it!”

Adora smiled at the scene from the door, carefully shutting it as she exited, leaving the three to themselves. 

“You’re awesome, Entrapta!” Luz jumped up behind the purple-hair girl, somehow being taller than her despite the fact that her feet weren’t touching the ground and she was using her hair to stand.

Entrapta looked surprised for a moment before she smiled.

“Thanks, witch-human.”


End file.
